If You're Not The One
by foreversleepless
Summary: Parallel story to "Whatever It Takes". Only on chapter done - Chapter 15 "Confessions". I'll finish the rest when "Whatever It Takes" is complete. Won't make sense unless you read "Whatever It Takes". Links on my profile. Read & Review please!


If Your Not The One

Trust Me – Chapter 15

Song – All Fall Down, by OneRepublic

I woke up the next morning on my couch. I had my alarm clock go off at ten and I pulled my cell phone off my bed and texted Bella.

To: Isabella Swan

_Hope you are still up for today._

_I'll be ready by noon and down_

_at Alice's to take you somewhere_

_special. Wear tennis shoes and_

_come hungry. See you soon._

_Edward_

Bella's been hiding something from me and today she promised she would talk about it. I could fathom what happened the night we arrived in London and Bella broke down in the car. She was in so much pain I didn't want to ask. I didn't want to put her through anymore pain.

But it killed me to see her reactions to the simplest things. The over night when Jasper asked her if she had any siblings I saw pain immediately flood into her eyes. It was heartbreaking. When she slept here before moving in with Alice I would hear her cry in her sleep and yell out 'Michael' just like the night of the club.

Such an angel shouldn't be in such tremendous pain.

I got off my couch and grabbed the clothes I prepared to wear today and walked downstairs into the bathroom. I showered quickly; I had some things to set up. I towel dried myself then took off my clothes. In the kitchen I had my picnic basket and a blanket on top of it. I took it in my arms and jogged down to my car. I pulled onto the road going twice the legal limit to my meadow.

I've never taken any girl here before. None of them seemed special enough. I haven't dated many girls and the ones I had just wouldn't appreciate this meadow. That was until I met Bella. I arrived to the area where I normally park my car and got out with the basket in hand.

It took me exactly an hour to run to the meadow, set everything up and run back. I was in my car by eleven forty. It would only take me twenty minutes to get the Bella's. On the way back I wondered what she was doing. What she was thinking about. Who she was thinking about.

With that thought brought back this Michael she never wants to talk about. Before St. Johns I thought he might have been a previous lover of hers that ended badly. Now I didn't know what to think. I arrived at the apartments at eleven fifty-nine. I would be on time.

I swiftly walked up the steps that lead to the apartment and knocked on the door there. It didn't take long for the door to swing open and my eyes meet with the most beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes I've ever seen. My heart was elated. She looked slightly anxious.

"Hello," My voice sounded breathless, no doubt from all the running I've done combined with the amazing site before my eyes.

"Hi," She smiled widely but she looked nervous. I hope she doesn't regret today.

I held my arm out for her, "Shall we?" She hooked her arm though mine and we walked to the car. As we made our way down the steps and out the door I could see Bella peek that me, though she thought she was being stealthy, and I suppressed the urge to smile.

I walked her over to my Volvo and helped her in before I took my spot behind the wheel. I pulled out of the space and onto the road before she spoke. "So... where are we going today?" She tried to sound off-hand but I could hear the real curiosity behind it.

I turned to her and showed off my pearly whites, "It's a surprise."

Her gaze was on mine and she blinked. "I don't like surprises," she muttered. I laughed.

"I think you'll like this one," _At least, I hope you do_. We were almost there as the woods past by. I pictured Bella's reaction to hiking there and I could feel my lips twitching. It took all my self-control not to laugh. I peeked a glance at Bella and noticed she was staring out the windshield with a confused look on her angelic face. It didn't help my resolve.

Eventually, we made it to the dirt path, and when that ended, I parked the car in the grass. I got out and Bella still stayed in the car waiting for me and when I got to her door I held out my hand. She accepted it.

She spoke, and when she did, she sounded suspicious, "So, what's this about?"

_We're going to my favorite place_. "We're just going on a little hike." Even to my ears my voice sounded elated. "There's some place I came across last year. I haven't taken anyone there and I figured it would be the perfect spot to just talk."

She nodded her head and looked happy with the idea. "Okay, let's go." She sounded excited but her voice cut off at the end. I smiled slightly. "Is there a trail?" She sounded nervous again.

"No, but don't worry. Nothing will happen to you. I promise," I used my most sincere and honest voice. I would never let anything happen to Bella. Not if I could help it.

We began the hike, silently and slow. Bella was in front of me but I told her which direction to take. I walked behind in case if she fell, which she often did, and I was able to catch her. Up ahead I could see the trees parting and I could tell Bella could, too. Her eyes looked bright with excitement.

Bella slowed down and I didn't know why so I took the led while dragging her along by her wrist. I walked her to the edge of the meadow and watched her look around. Her face showed off so many emotions; happiness, excitement, nervousness, fear...

Bella looked to the north, probably just now hearing the streaming. Then she looked around the meadow to the center of it where I had everything laid out. Her eyes grew wide.

I couldn't tell which emotion, that was sprawled out on her face, she was settling on, "So, what do you think?" My voice sounded worried.

"It's...," She paused and that didn't help, "it's wonderful, Edward. Thank you." Her magical voice held her awe and happiness. My stomach settled.

I let out a sigh of relief and let her take in the meadow for a moment before pulling her over and down to the blanket by her wrist.

I decided to surprise her, "What would you like today, madam?" I spoke in my best British accent. The sun flashed in my eyes but I ignored it, "We have Cranberry Mist or Sparkling Grape Juice to drink. We have Watercress soup for an appetizer, if you wish. And for the main meal we have Beef Wellington, Mashed Potatoes, Corn, or American favorite Philly Cheese Steak. What would you like?"

Bella's face looked in awe once again and I had to suppress a laugh. "You know you really didn't have to do this." I gave her a look. "Alright," She gave her hands up to show she was giving in. "How about some Sparkling Grape Juice, with some soup for now?" Bella flashed me a appreciative smile.

I nodded my head and dug into the basket gathering all the essentials. I grabbed plates, napkins, forks, spoons, bowls, knives, everything we would need before filling up Bella's plate and handing it to her. Then I did the same for me.

We chatted a little while we ate and I could see Bella relax in relief. She thought I'd forgotten. _Like I ever could._ The images of her breaking down in forever be in my mind. I shuddered at the thought.

When Bella spoke next you could still hear the left over awe added with some new, "This meadow is so beautiful, Edward. How did you find it?" I flashed her my smile.

"I love to run." I spoke my explanation confidently. It's not a big secret but it seemed to confuse her. "I'll explain after you do."

She gulped and when she spoke, her angelic voice was hoarse. _This must be hard for her. "_What do you want to know?"

I asked the easiest question I could think of. I didn't want to make anything harder for her, "Why are you in London?"

"I wanted to get out of my small town back home." An easy answer for an easy question.

"Alright. What's it like in a small town?"

"Well, in Forest Glen everyone knew everyone else. It was small and quiet except for the occasional incident. In Forest Glen, the high school dances were held in the gym; it was the only place big enough. The fanciest place to eat was The Lodge and if you wanted a Walmart you had to drive thirty miles to get to one. The Forest Glen there are no secrets." She finished with sigh. _Sounds like a classic small town. Nothing like Chicago._

Now it was time for harder, more pressing questions. _Michael_. "Hmm," I wanted to ask her if she was seeing this Michael or if he was someone else entirely but that seemed too bold. Might as well start off with who's Michael. I spoke slowly, "Who-" I stopped myself. I didn't want her to think I was prying, or worse, hurt her.

I was quiet before she urged me on, "Go on." She looked like the curious one now.

I swallowed before I gave into the angel's demands, "Who's Michael?" She stopped breathing.

A thin sheet of sweat broke out on her forehead. I knew why. She didn't expect me to know this name. She's never spoken it willingly to me. I asked the wrong question. "Where did you hear that name?" She spoke so quietly that I could barely hear the angel's voice.

"Well," I hesitated not knowing if this would made things better or worse so I just spoke them in a rush. "The night we went clubbing. I took you home after the Tristan incident and then you feel asleep." Her expression was another one of confusion, "You talk in your sleep." She understood me.

Her cheeks were stained a light pink and I waited for her to explain, "My brother." Relief spread through me but that didn't explain anything else.

I wanted her to continue but I didn't know how to ask to I waited on her, "Michael and myself were very, _very_ close. We did everything together. He was my best friend." She paused and looked down at the ground.

"About nine months ago my brother and myself were driving around on his used 2002 Suzuki motorcycle. We had done it before. It was nothing new. We were on one of the more deserted roads in down and Michael asked if we could go faster. Speed wasn't something I minded when I was with him so I nodded my head. It was September 26 so I was barely seventeen meaning I had to wear a helmet. But he was eighteen and didn't. We were going about eighty miles an hour when we blew past a stop sign. There was no indication that a car was coming but that didn't meant anything. Just as we were passing through the intersection a silver came through nipping the motorcycle's back end. We both went flying in the air but since I was on the back with a helmet on I was angled toward the grass. Michael was driving so he went flying into the air, too. But he didn't get to hit the soft grass. He went down and hit the cement hard on his chest and head." I saw a tear escape her eye and she still didn't look up.

_Her brother died in a motorcycle crash. Bella was involved. Her brother died in a motorcycle crash. Bella was involved. Bella was almost killed. She wouldn't be here._

"He was alive but just barely. I picked up my head to look at him and..." She shuddered. "He had so many broken bones and was bleeding everywhere. Before the ambulance even had time to get there he died of blunt force trauma to the chest and head..." She couldn't continue anymore and I wouldn't push her. She's already told me so much. "The person driving the silver vehicle, Justin McCartney, was fine except for a few minor scratches."

We didn't say anything for a while, we both seemed to be lost in out own thoughts. Mine consisted of Bella almost being taken away from me. I never would have been able to meet this wonderful angel God sent from heaven. The worst part was when she spoke you could tell she was blaming someone and it was aimed inward. She was blaming herself.

I saw a silent tear run down Bella's cheek. Angel's shouldn't cry. Her pain was my pain and I could feel my heart snap in two. I put my finger under he chin and lift her face upward to look at me. Her eyes held her agony.

I had to know something and I could tell it wasn't going to come out of my throat easy, "And what happened to you?" My voice was scratchy.

When she spoke you could hear the blame again. The blame only she held for herself. "Almost all of my right side was crushed. I was covered with bruises and was in the ICU for about three weeks but they wouldn't let me out of the hospital for about two months." As she spoke about her own injuries she didn't wince or grimace like I thought she would. She didn't care. I could feel the remaining pieces on my own heart shatter.

We sat in silence like that for what seemed to be hours. I hoped Bella wouldn't regret telling me this. I really wanted to know and even if it was painful, I _needed_ to know. I wanted to know everything about Bella. It was getting late, "Are you ready to go home?" I wasn't whispering but I wasn't speaking normally. It was somewhere in between.

"I'm ready to leave." Leave it to Bella to make the distinction. She took one last glance at the meadow and I hoped she would let me bring her back here. The was a memory I would hold next to my heart forever.

On the trip back we play twenty questions to lesson the tense atmosphere. I learned a little about her family in Washington, her previous dating experiences, which were pretty much none, and her high school parties.

It was Bella's turn to ask a question, "What's your favorite color?"

I wanted to laugh because it used to be red. Looking about into those chocolate eyes it wasn't hard to remember the reason for the switch, "Brown." That surprised her. "What's yours?"

"Green," She blurted out. _My eye color._ I had a slight smirk on my face.

It continued like that for the rest of the walk. When we were almost there it was my turn to ask my nineteenth question. "Do you like storms?" I turned to her and stopped in front of her. She wasn't looking at me and didn't notice. She ran right into me. My arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling. It was about to rain. I smiled.

"Yes." It came out breathless. That's when we heard the crack of thunder and the sky lit up blue from lightning. Bella jumped but didn't fall like she should of because I was still holding on to her. Then it started pouring rain.


End file.
